I'd Lie
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: I'm in love with Alex Summers. If you asked me if l love him, I'd lie.
1. I'd Lie

I'd lie

**I do not own X-Men in any way.**

**A/N- Lyrics belong to Taylor Swift.**

* * *

_I don't think that passenger seat_  
_ Has ever looked this good to me_  
_ He tells me about his night_  
_ And I count the colors in his eyes_  
_ He'll never fall in love he swears_  
_ As he runs his fingers through his hair_  
_ I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

* * *

Alex and I cruised up to the mansion.

It was rare that Charles let us out, considering he couldn't tag along.

He hardly let us out of his sight, because of Erik. He was afraid Erik would hunt us all down. But he tried to let us feel like actual teenagers sometimes.

Alex pulled the car into the driveway and turned the car off. Alex glanced over at me. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing", I said, "So how was your date?"

Alex ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I don't know", he said.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" I asked him.

"I mean…I don't think I'll ever fall in love", Alex said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Dunno", he said, "I just don't think anyone could love a hothead like me".

I look away from him and laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!" he said starting to laugh too.

I laugh because I'll never be able to tell Alex how I feel about him.

* * *

_But I know all his favorite songs_  
_ And..._  
_ I could tell you his favorite color's green_

* * *

I know he loves the Beatles, but won't admit it to anyone.

His favorite color is green.

I swear it's because it's the color of my eyes, but he's never really said. I asked him one time when we were getting to know each other. "What's your favorite color?" I asked him.

"Green", Alex answered.

"Why?" I asked.

Alex simply blushed and looked away from me.

* * *

_He loves to argue..._

* * *

It seems like Alex always loves to argue, whether it be with me, Raven, or Hank.

"Right bozo?" Alex asked Hank.

"Lay off him, Summers!" I yelled.

"What? You have a thing for him?" Alex teased.

"No, but that doesn't mean you can be a such a jerk sometimes!" I yelled at him, "Why do you constantly put him down?! You're nothing but a bully!"

Alex glared at me for a few minutes before storming off to his room.

* * *

_Born on the seventeenth..._

* * *

"When's your birthday?" I asked Alex.

"The 17th of July", he said.

"Hmm…the heat of the summer for hothead Alexander Summers", I teased.

"When's yours?" he asked.

"21st of December", I told him.

"Hmmm…middle of December for the ice princess", he teased.

"Maybe I need someone like you to warm me up", I said.

Alex just laughed.

* * *

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

* * *

I was in his room one day, when I noticed a picture of him with his family. "Who is that?" I asked him, pointing to the younger boy in the picture.

"That's my baby brother Scott. Don't know what his mutation is, but I imagine he'll be like me", he said.

"You look like your father", I said and Alex scoffed.

"Scott looks more like him than anything", he said.

His sister was beautiful, even as a young girl.

* * *

_He looks around the room_  
_ Innocently overlooks the truth_  
_ Shouldn't a light go on?_  
_ Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_  
_ He sees everything black and white_

* * *

Whenever we're in a room together, it's like he can't see how I look at him.

Everyone one can see it except him.

Even Charles has tried to push us together, but Alex hasn't gotten the hint.

Everything is one way with him.

Black and white, no shades of gray.

It's painfully obvious that I'm completely in love with Alex, but he can't see it.

* * *

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_  
_ I think he can see through everything but my heart_  
_ First thought when I wake up_  
_ Is "My god, he's beautiful."_  
_ So I put on my make-up_  
_ And pray for a miracle_

* * *

I think I was the only one he ever really trusted with his secrets.

He could play guitar, but I was the only one who knew it. He played for me one night after I had a nightmare.

We fell asleep together that night.

When we woke up the next morning, Alex had some serious bed-head, but he was still gorgeous.

I placed a kiss on his forehead and left the room before anyone else woke up. I went into my room and started getting ready for the day ahead. As I put on my make-up, I hoped this would be the day he would realize that I loved him.

* * *

_Never let nobody see him cry_

* * *

"I'm going to Vietnam", Alex announced.

"What?" I asked, my heart breaking, "You can't!"

"There's nothing holding me here, so why should I stay?" Alex asked.

I wanted to tell him right then and there.

The night before he left, I could hear him crying in his room. I wanted to run into his room and comfort him, but I couldn't make myself do it.

* * *

_He stands there, then walks away_  
_ My god if I could only say,_  
_ "I'm holding every breath for you..."_

* * *

Charles and I watched as Alex boarded the plane that would take him from me forever.

As he walked away, I wanted to run over to him. I wanted to grab him and kiss him. Beg him not to do this.

Alex looked back and smiled at us and then disappeared onto the plane.

Charles looked over at me and asked, "Do you love him?"

"No", I lied.

* * *

_If you asked me if I love him_  
_ I'd lie _


	2. I Lied

I lied

**I do not own X-Men in any way.**

**A/N-I know that in the comics, Alex is actually Scott's younger brother, but because of X-Men Origins: Wolverine...it kinda changed it. I'm also going to do a fully fleshed out story about Bridgett and Alex.**

* * *

I never saw Alex again, so I was shocked when Charles asked me to come back to the mansion. I was met at the door by a young woman with white hair.

"You must be Bridgett", she said.

"I prefer Spitfire", I told her.

My given name reminded me too much of Alex.

She led me inside.

We passed a number of students. We stepped into Charles' office and my breath left my body.

"Alex?" I asked.

He was older and wore his leather jacket.

I jumped into his arms. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Charles rescued my little brother from the Three Mile Island. I haven't seen him since we were children", he said, "I asked him to bring you here so I could do something".

"And what might that be, Alex?" I asked, slightly angry at him.

Alex got down on one knee.

"Bridgett, I've thought about you every day since I left for Vietnam. I carried a picture of us and dreamed about you every night. I dream about the last night we spent together, just talking about our lives. I knew right then and there that I wanted to marry you. You were the only person I could truly be myself with. So will you marry me?" he asked.

I glanced up at Charles. "All those years ago, I lied", I said. I looked back at Alex and said, "Yes".

Alex stood up and finally kissed me for the first time.

"Can I see him?" I asked Alex.

"Who?" Alex asked.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Your little brother".

Alex led me into the courtyard where a boy sat by himself. "Hey little brother", Alex said.

"Alex!" he said excitedly.

"Scott, there's someone I want you meet", Alex said, "This is Bridgett. My fiancé".

"Why do you wear those glasses?" I asked him.

Scott looked down.

"You can take them off Scott. You won't hurt her. She neutralizes other mutants powers", Alex told him.

Scott took off his glasses.

You could tell they were related by their eyes.

They were crystal blue.

"Alex said your nickname was Spitfire. Why?" Scott asked.

"Because the others always said that when I was mad I could spit fire", I told him.

"Everyone here calls me Cyclops. I don't really like it", he said.

"Did you know that in Greek mythology, cyclops' were the sons and brothers of Titans?" I asked him, "They were powerful and could kill anything in their path. That's something you should be proud of".

Scott smiled and put his glasses back on. He ran off towards the other kids to tell them what he had learned.

"You're really good with kids", Alex told her.

"Thinking ahead are you?" she asked him.

"Well I did spent a decade without you…" Alex said.

I smacked him on the shoulder. "Still that teenage boy, huh?" I asked him.

Alex wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "Earlier…when you told Charles you lied…what did you mean?" he asked me.

I pulled back slightly. I didn't want to relive that day again.

"Bridgett…baby. Tell me", Alex said.

Tears filled my eyes.

"The day you left. Charles turned to me and asked if I loved you. I lied. He knew I was lying, but he didn't say anything. I loved you the moment I saw you. I saw past your hard exterior. I knew you could be sweet and kind. And plus, no one else can deal with your ego", I told him.

Alex rolled his eyes. "What about now?" Alex asked.

"Huh?" I asked him.

"Do you love me now?" he asked.

"Well I told you I lied didn't I?" I asked him.


End file.
